CABAL Core
CABAL's core was a heavily defended location in Central Europe, which allegedly housed the primary CABAL core and processing stations. With auxiliary harvesting and assembly centers located nearby, it was quite possibly the most tightly-defended base in the world at the time. The base had multiple lines of defense. Aside from standard units, the Core had several extremely powerful defensive measures that had to be routed before the Core itself was open to attack. *Firestorm barrier: Superior in construction to even Hammerfest's Firestorm Array, the barrier surrounded the Core and several other key structures, and was nigh impregnable. *The Obelisk of Darkness and the CABAL Obelisk: A pair of highly modified Obelisks. CABAL had managed to improve upon the venerable design of the iconic Nod defensive structure. Both were highly reinforced, and, thanks to their special modifications, could shoot through the Firestorm barrier; something regular Obelisks could not do. The Obelisk of Darkness was capable of vaporizing aircraft, while the CABAL Obelisk was superior in terms of firepower and cooldown time to Nod Obelisks. *The Core Defender: CABAL's last, and most powerful line of defense. It was usually kept inactive, however, when it became necessary, this gargantuan mechanized walker was borderline unstoppable. Immune to ion cannon and EMP attacks, the Core Defender was the ultimate unit. Equipped with dual fast-firing lasers, the Core Defender was capable of destroying anything on land, though it was incapable of attacking airborne opponents. Despite these measures, even CABAL could not manage to avoid defeat. GDI and Nod had both been hunting the renegade AI down, and each had managed to destroy what they thought was the CABAL core; however, it turned out to be a decoy that CABAL used to divert attention away from itself. To save humanity, Nod General Anton Slavik and GDI General Paul Cortez made a bargain. The two enemies shared intelligence, pinpointing the location of CABAL's true core. From there, Nod assaulted CABAL's harvesting operations, while GDI took out CABAL's cyborg plants. The alliance then launched a joint assault on CABAL's core, first disabling the Firestorm Wall, then destroying the Obelisks. Finally, the Core Defender fell. GDI destroyed the core and captured the Tacitus, while Nod declared victory over the single greatest threat to their survival. Despite the destruction of his command facility, there is lingering doubt as to the fate of CABAL. While no further cyborg insurrections have happened, disconcertingly, some fragments of CABAL's code have been found in the computer systems of medical facilities. Also, for years after the end of the Firestorm Crisis, GDI hunted down and destroyed bunkers that were apparently auxiliary processing sources for CABAL. Though highly classified, this operation was considered a success, and a ceremony marked the destruction of CABAL's last known bunker. General Cortez, long since retired, dismissed his old adversary and refused to attend. Even though CABAL was no more, its AI routines were salvaged by Kane and used as the basis for LEGION. CABALCore.jpg|Cabal Core CoreDefenderStructure.jpg CoreDefender.jpg CABALObelisk.jpg|Cabal Obelisk ObeliskOfDarkness.png|Obelisk of Darkness Cabal main base.jpg|Cabal main base (GDI campain) Category:Buildings